Kurt Hummel's hidden talents
by Mizuryu 2312
Summary: So many says that he is predictable, but what they are about to witness wil shock them. And just maybe they will understand that they don't know him as well as they think they do. This is a series of oneshots about the amazing Kurt Hummel. It's co-written with PHENOMENIA-SHIRO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you lovely readers. This is a collaboration between me and my friend PHENOMENIA-SHIRO. This will be a series of one-shots and as the title suggest it will be about Kurt Hummel and his surprising talents. **

**We have quite a few ideas, but if there is something you really want Kurt to do send a PM to either one of us or review. **

**This one-shot here is set after Regionals, and while Sebastian is laying of Blaine, he and Kurt are not best friends.**

**Hope you will enjoy.**

Aim. Fire! What the…

"Mr Schuester?" A group of uniform clad boys was standing by the door to the choir room, a tall browned hair boy in the front.

"Yes! Sebastian, right?" The teacher asked, stretching out his hand. "That's right. Me and the rest of the Warblers are here to invite the New Directions to a friendly event on the grounds of Dalton. A way for us to make stronger bonds between us. I mean, you have two Warblers in your own group, so I'm it would be nice for them to see some other familiar faces." At this looked to Kurt and Blaine, both were smiling (at the moment, at least).

The rest of the group look at each other before Mike started speaking. "And what is our plan for the event? What are we supposed to do?" The others nodded, signalling they wondered as well. "The idea is that we will have some games, just for fun of course. And it will be food. The activities are bow and arrow, dart throwing, obstacle course, some light football and we have a lot of equipment in case we want to something else."

There was a litter murmur in the room before everybody nodded. "Sounds like fun." Santana said. Kurt looked at Sebastian a second before speaking. "And when will this gathering take place?" He asked. "This Saturday, be there around 11."

Mr Schue told them the New Directions would be there, and just before the Warblers where about to go, Sebastian smirked at Kurt. "Don't worry Kurt, I am sure we can find some tiaras to play with, or something." Many of the jaw in the room dropped, or brows were furrowed, but Kurt just smiled at Sebastian. That creepy smile that always made a shiver go down Blain's spine, and not in a good way. "Don't you tire yourself with that Sebastian that little brain of yours cannot focus on too much at once." Sebastian's eyes narrowed, other bit their lip to hide a smile. "Besides" Kurt said, "I am busy that day. My father needs help in the garage."

It looked like Sebastian wanted to answer, but one of the other blue clad boys took his arm and they all bid their goodbyes.

"I wish you could come with us." Blaine said after glee club was finished. Kurt smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the mouth; they were already in the car. "I know, baby. But I promised my dad that I would help him. Besides, I will see you that evening."

Blaine pouted and turned his head to look out the window as Kurt started the car. Therefore he missed the mischievous smile forming on his boyfriend's lips.

**Saturday – 11 o'clock, Dalton grounds**

The New Directions, minus Kurt, stood shocked and looked around them. The area was big with a diverse obstacle course, a field for bow and arrow; this could also be used to some friendly football or other games they wanted to try and there were thick green trees closing everything in from the outside world.

The private school boys, for ones out of their uniform, came up to the group and greeted them. "Hey, guys!" Nick said, dragging Jeff with him to greet Blaine. "So loverboy didn't come after all?" Jeff said with a sigh, he had been looking forward to see Kurt again. "Sadly I wasn't able to convince him, he just told me he had to be in the garage today. Something about an old beauty with a horrible engine problem, I think." Nick and Jeff looked a little taken back by Blaine's statement. "Garage? Old beauty? Engine problem? Something tells me we don't know as much about our little Kurtie as we thought we did." A little smirk made its way to Jeff's face. "Well then, we will have to give our pale friend a visit to his workplace soon." Blaine's eyes opened wide and he shook his head. "No! No way guys, Kurt is going to freak if you see him while he works." The other boys laughed and they started to small talk.

After a few more minutes of chatting Sebastian called to group and said that they would start some of the games. "Okay guys, what do you want to start with? Football, darts, bow-and-arrow or something else?" Both clubs looked at each other before agreeing that they should start with the bows. None of them had much experience in it, so it would be fun to see the different techniques. Trent was the only one who knew anything, and the only thing he knew was that you had to anchor you hand before shooting.

So each member picked up a bow and a couple of arrows and formed somewhat of a line to wait for their turn. There were 8 targets so they didn't have to wait for long, and it was hilarious! Puck, Mike, Brittany and Sebastian were the ones that had the best shots, but they barley hit the second ring of the target. Some other guys, like Finn and Jeff just managed to shoot the arrow a few feet in front of them, while others didn't even make it fly and just stood watching while the arrows slid of the bow and hit the ground. While everybody was in fits of laughter and talking animatedly to each other about their team mates ways of holding the bow, they did not notice the first arrow whistle through the air before it hit the target farthest to the left, right in the middle. Everybody stood still, looking around for the shooter, but saw no one with the bow raised enough to recently have shot. "Dude, who shot that? That's like right in the middle, yo!" Artie spoke up. A collective murmur of not me spread through the field, and then the second arrow came flying out of nowhere. It ended right in the middle of the one the second one to the left. This kept happening until only the target farthest to the right was left. Once again the arrow hit dead centre, but before they could start clapping for the mystery shooter a new arrow flew through the air and split the other one in half, hitting at the exact same spot. "Man!" Puck shouted. "Seriously you guys! Stop messing around. Which dude shot those arrows?"

Everybody was too occupied by looking at targets to notice the lean body that swung itself down from the tree that was parallel to the left target. The same body slowly, but gracefully, moved over to the group and ended up just behind Nick, Jeff and double Chang. "What are you all staring at?" Asked a soft, light voice from behind them. "Not now gay face." Sebastian bit out. "No, we are trying to find out who's a total ninja with the bow." Santana said. "Oh well then," the newcomer said, humour evident in the voice. "Do not let me stop you."

It was a screeched form another arrow that hit the third right target, and everyone turned around. The sight that met them surprised them all. "Kurt!?" Blaine almost shouted moving towards his boyfriend. "What are you doing here, weren't you supposed to help you father in the garage today?"

Kurt was just about to answer when he was cut of my Brittany. "Dolphin, why are you holding a bow? Is it magical just like you?" The group looked at the girl for a second before turning their heads towards Kurt, and sure enough there he stood, bow in hand and a holder for arrows across his back. "I just couldn't miss this, so I woke up early this morning to finish the car. And the bow is so I can join you games, but sadly it's not magical, Britt." The blonde smiled and gave Kurt a long hug, followed by the rest of the ND girls. "I must say Porcelain, didn't know you could use such things." Santana smirked.

"Well Satan, you learn something new every day." Then the boy with the aqua eyes turned towards his boyfriend, who stood there with his mouth hanging open (as did the rest of the guys present). "Babe, close your mouth, you don't want any flies getting in." This seemed to wake the smaller boy and he rushed towards his boyfriend, crushing their lips together. "While I didn't see you shoot, but that was totally HOT!" Blaine moved in for another kiss, but the annoying voice of the new lead Warbler stopped him.

"How do we know that gayface over here was the one shooting the arrows?" Kurt raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows, a certain sign he was not impressed. "My bow, arrows and the fact that the rest of you sucked, no offense guys." Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Well then why don't you show us how to do it?" Sebastian smirk grew, as if he was sure that Kurt wouldn't hit the target.

Kurt only sighed and stepped away from the group and lining up with the middle target. He held the bow with his left hand and drew and arrow with his right. Then he readied the bow and aimed in the middle of the target, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a second he opened his eyes and as he exhaled he let go of the string and the arrow flew towards its target.

Once again it managed to split the arrow already there. The clubs, minus Sebastian, started to clap. "That was awesome!" Shouted Jeff and Nick as they threw themselves at their friend. "Can you do it again Kurtie? Can you, can you?!" Nick asked, before Jeff took over. "Can you teach us how to do it? Or is there anything else here your rock at as well?" Kurt laughed before prying the Trouble Twins of him.

He turned and smirked when he saw Sebastian's face, his mouth where agape and his eyes wide. Clearly he had not expected Kurt to be able to hit the target. "Is that proof enough for you Sebastian, our do you wish me to demonstrate once more?" He laughed and made his way towards the eating area where he put the bow and arrow holder down.

"How did you do that, man?" Mike asked, dragging Tina with him as they came over. "Yeah, Kurt. I didn't know you could use a bow." Tina said. "I bet boytoy over here already knew" stated one of the Warblers looking to Blaine as the curly haired boy sat down next to his boyfriend, taking his hand. Blaine just shook his head with a small chuckle. "I had no idea, what so ever!" He said and turned towards Kurt with a raised brow.

Kurt just smirked before standing up once more and making his way towards the football field. "Well, I guess you don't know Kurt Hummel as well as you thought you did."

**So…. Tell us what you think of this. Hope you liked it.**

**The next shot is already half written so it will hopefully be up soon for you entertainment (see what I did there?;)) **

**Reviews feed the muse, until next time. **


	2. Black grease and blue fabric

**This was something we already had in the archive.**

**This is set towards the summer and after episode 3x17.**

Black grease and blue fabric

"Hey, guys. You're on time for once." The tall boy greeted as he walks towards his friends. "I wouldn't have thought that with you behind the wheel, dude!" He turned towards Puck that stood behind Artie's chair, hands on the handles. "Hey, man! Cut me some slack, at least I get where I am going." The boys laughed together for a while.

"Are you ready for the movies?" Artie asked. "'Cus I heard it rocks." He high-fives Rory as he talked. "Yeah, can't wait." At this point in the conversation the boys started to notice that Blaine's gaze never stayed on the same spot for long. "Hey, Finn! Is Kurt here today?"

Finn just point backwards into the shop without looking. "Yeah, should we ask if he wants to come too?" The others seemed hesitant before Sam spoke. "Dude, do you think he will like it? I mean, you know… it doesn't seem like his thing." Mike was the first to answer. "Come on, guys. It's a lot we don't know about him. For all we know he really likes action and heroes."

"But where is he?!" asked Blaine a little frustrated. Finn pointed again. "He's right there!" He said. All the guys looked behind the giant, but they just saw a couple of cars. "Man," Artie says. "I don't see him anywhere!"

Finn turns around and points straight at the blue car in the middle of the shop. "He's right under the car there! You can see his legs sticking out from under it!" And sure enough, from under the car they could see two boot clad feet and legs in blue fabric. "How did you manage to push him under there?" Finn looked taken aback by the outburst. "He got under there himself. Me and the other guys had some problems fixing it, so we ask Kurt to take a look. He's kind of the go-to guy whenever we are stuck with anything. Ask him, and it's fixed before you can give it a second thought."

The boys were stunned. "This is the same Kurt we're talking about, right? 'Cus I know he really cares about his clothes and stuff." Was Rory's first comment. They all agreed to his statement. "No, dudes. That really is him, and I can prove it. Hey, Kurt! Me and the guys need to ask you something."

Kurt slides out from under the car. He walks up to the guys. He is a mess, his hair is all over the place and his face and hands is smeared with grease. They can clearly see specks of dirt on his overall and there are dark smudges on his white tank top as well. "Hey boys. What is it you need to ask me about?" he asks, wiping his hands on a rag, not noticing the others' shocked expressions.

"See what I told you guys, it is him!" Finn shouted, waving his hands in Kurt's face. "Finn!" Kurt said sternly, "you do not wave your hands in other people's faces!" He then noticed his friends' shocked faces. "Hey, I know there's something on my face, but you don't have to stare."

"Yeah, but …. You.. ahh" Blaine looked totally utterly lost, staring at Kurt, while he slowly began to redden. "Blaine, honey, close your mouth, you are catching flies." He turned to the others. "But back to business – what did you want?" Mike stepped forward with a determined expression "Do you want to come with us to the movies? _The Avengers _is running._" _Kurt perked up "Yes! I just love _Marvel_ the way they did the mechanics in _Iron man _was so fabulous." He gushed "Give me a couple of moments and I will just fix this and change." The guys nodded, still a bit unnerved.

Blaine watched as Kurt turned back to the car, popped the hood, and leaned over the engine. His overalls fitted perfectly as he got a great view of Kurt's backside. All the while Kurt taught Finn about the problem, explaining how to fix it, often cutting himself off and demanding a tool.

It didn't take long before the car was done and Kurt headed to the lockers. "Thanks for the help, Finn. I'll be out in a minute." He shouted to the other guys that was already making their way to the cars. "I'll be driving my own car, so if you think I am to slow, you can head out before me." Then he turned around, not noticing that somebody followed him.

When Kurt got into the lockers and had taken of the upper part of the overall he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a pair of soft lips against his ear. "Why did you never tell me that you work here?" Kurt giggled a little at his boyfriend's needy voice. "I thought it would be obvious with the fact that my father owns the place, besides…" He was cut off by Blaine's lips as they crashed into his. Kurt couldn't repress an eye roll at his boyfriend before he leant into Blaine and let himself get lost in the kiss.

Tongues sneaked themselves into the others mouth, almost a bit cautiously. Their hands had free access everywhere, so Blaine let his hands settle on Kurt's ass, while Kurt's started to unbutton Blaine's short sleeved shirt. He pulled away from his boyfriend for a second to speak. "What? No bowtie?" And instead of answering with words, Blaine surges forward once more and attaches his mouth to his boyfriend's. Kurt had finally opened his shirt and let his hands roam free around Blaine's taught stomach and chest.

Blaine broke free and started to kiss down Kurt's neck, sucking when he came to his collarbone that was possible to reach even though his boyfriend wore a tank top. Kurt let out a little moan and let one of his hand dig into his boyfriend's curls, tugging a bit to get the boys mouth back to his and plunging his tongue in.

After a few more minutes of kissing Kurt pulled away and smirked at his boyfriend. "As much as I enjoy this, we have a movie to catch." He detangled himself from Blaine's body and started to change and fix his hair, all in a little rush. All the while Blaine mindlessly start to button up his shirt, just staring at his boyfriend.

When done Kurt moves to the door to get to his car, then turns to look at the still dazed Blaine. "If you hurry now we can continue this later to night." He says nonchalantly and suggestively. Then turns once more and smile to himself when he hears footsteps following him out of the garage.

**Hope you all enjoyed this and hopefully more will be up soon.**

**Reviews feed the muse, Mizuryu and PHENOMENIA-SHIRO**


	3. Mad ninja skills

Mad Ninja Skills

Jacob Ben Israel was walking through the hallways at McKinley looking into ever room, in search of the next gossip. Sadly he hadn't found anything good yet, just some kids messing around with the teacher's table. He had started to lose some followers, because he news weren't choose enough anymore. He needed something new to get people interested again. Something truly shocking.

Of course New Direction had seen it before, they all had at one point or another seen Kurt twirling something between his fingers whenever he was bored or exited. It was just that none of them had ever thought it could be used for something besides drum sticks, or a whisk.

Artie, Coach Bieste and Ms. Pillsbury had seen him do it, but they didn't take much notice of it, and soon all three had forgotten Kurt's little display. They had all agreed that he wasn't masculine enough for the role of Tony, and knowing he actually had this masculine ability wouldn't make much sense. They were just to be forgotten.

Others, like Brittany and Mercedes, had been lucky enough to catch a glint of the pointy objects, but they did not understand what it was.

And so, it was a shock for everyone when they read the newest post.

It wasn't long before Jacob would be tearing down the walls; he had nothing to write about. He had always something to write about!

He kept looking in every door in hope of seeing something good. In one of the rooms he could see the gay kid, Kurt Hummel, standing there with some pointy stuff in his hand. He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking for a bit before he came to a stop. "Wait a minute!" JBI stated out loud to himself.

He didn't turn, but started to track his footsteps back to the room that he had just passed. He peaked through the slightly open door, and now that he got a better view he could see clearly what Hummel was doing.

In his hands were two swords, like the ones Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have, that were called sai. They actually just looked like big forks, but the weapons were really cool, and to see the flamboyant Kurt Hummel use them was just so contradicting.

In just a few seconds Jacob Ben Israel had whipped out his camera, and started to film Porcelain while he moved around the room, doing some techniques that JBI could not name. They were cool, and just what he needed for his blog. That was all he cared about.

Inside the room Kurt was having really fun. He didn't care that the guys he knew thought he was girly, he knew what he was capable of. Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't told anyone, except his dad, about the sai swords and his _other_ skills. It might have given him some respect at the school, but if no one had noticed all the twirling he was doing he didn't see a reason. Kurt was sure it would come up at one point or another, and until then he had to practice alone in an empty room.

He had shown it once, and after that he was certain he would tell the others as well, but his little show was soon forgotten and he no longer thought it would give him any sort of "masculine points" from the guys at all, not even his boyfriend.

He started with the simplest basics, to let his body get warm and his hands once again grow accustom to the swords. When this was done he slowly started on more complicated techniques. Moving his arms in up and down, left and right, changing the directions the sais were spinning, changing between using one or using two. When he feels this is going fine as well he pick it up a notch and starts to toss them around to later capture them in the same hand and then he starts throwing both up in the air, do some sort of tricks, and them capture them again.

Suddenly when he had reached the height of his little rehearsal he heard a squeak from the door and quickly turned around. He was met by a door more open than he had left it, but he saw no one, he had a good feeling someone had been watching him and decided to call it quits for the day.

The next day when Kurt Hummel arrived at school something wasn't right. All through the day people had stared at him, but not the way he was used to. The boys all looked awestruck and almost frightened, while the girls had this dreamy look he didn't care to go into further detail about.

During classes he could feel their stare, and he had been approach several time during lunch by football players and the hockey team that told him they were sorry for harassing him, and that they would never do it again. He looked to his own team mates to see if they had any explanation, but they were all wearing the same looks as the rest of the school. Even his boyfriend looked at him differently today, although that was a nice change.

It wasn't until Glee started that he had had enough of all the whispering. He could hear a lot of animated voices coming from the room. Shouts like "How could you forget!" Rachel. "Dude, Artie, it is like awesome ninja skills you should have told us!" Puck. "Well now we have an explanation for all the twirling." Mike. And some other shouts and comments that he wasn't able to make out.

But the second he appeared in the doorway every single one of them went silent and just started to stare at him once more. He looked back at them, waiting for somebody to speak and tell him what this was all about. But none of them, not even Finn and Blaine, caved in under his bitch glare, so he had one option left. Direct approach.

"What the hell is going on today?! Can someone please explaine to me why, once again, I am the main gossip at this school?" After a short pause, Sugar was the first to answer. "It's because you're totally sexy." Every set of eyes in the room shot to her, but she just kept going, totally unfazed. "The way you swirled those fork thingies was like, totally awesome." Some of the members in the club started to look scared, while realization dawned in Kurt's eyes. "When have you seen me practice my sai swords? Artie have seen it, but he forgot right away so he can't have told you anything."

Blaine nervously approached his boyfriend; one hand was extended and placed itself in Kurt's. "You aren't mad are you? I promise we didn't spy on you, we just happened to find a clip of you on Jacob Ben Israel's blog, and had to make sure it wasn't something bad." He looked a bit guilty and Kurt had to smile. "Ahh, I see. So that is the big secret you couldn't tell me. What do you think I would do? Go ninja on your ass, or something?" the guys in the room looked a little frightened and Kurt had to laugh.

"So I am not manly enough for you, but the second you see me handle a weapon you can't even talk to me? I mean, I had planned to tell you, but after Artie forgot it I didn't think anybody would care." Artie looked really guilty at this. "Sorry, Kurt." Kurt looked to Artie and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Artie. It's fine."

Just before Mr. Schue came, the whole hockey team passed the door, and the minute they saw Kurt they pulled towards of the other end of the hall, and one of them looked really terrified. "Don't hurt us dude. We promise we'll leave you allo, just keep your mad ninja skills to yourself."

Yeah, Kurt thought, maybe he should have told everybody sooner. Just to see the look on the hockey teams faces when he approached them with a stern look and they turned around to run.

**Here you go. New chapter! We hoped you liked and if you have any ideas just tell us.**

**It's hard to say when the next chapter will be up, but you guys are so great, so let's hope it's soon.**

**Remember,**

**Reviews feed the muse **

**PHENOMENIA-SHIRO and Mizuryu**


	4. You've got guns, dude

**Hey guys, we're back with more and hope you enjoy this. Our dear reader **_**jbekke **_**asked us to do something on Chris/Kurt's arms, so that's what we're doing. **

**If you want visuals of how the arms look, just search up Chris as the Llamanator. You will understand everything ;)**

**We will also like to ****thank **_**Jhyena aj jax**_** and **_**krynny **_**that asked for the sai swords. **

**Warning: crude language **

**We own nothing, just our love for CC!**

You've got guns, dude

The Glee guys had assembled in the weight room for a little workout before the rehearsal. Artie had placed himself by the manuals, Sam was working on his chest and arms, Blaine was at the punching bag, Puck was doing some knee exercise, Finn was doing the same as Puck, Mike was doing pull-ups by one of the poles and Rory and Joey was standing in a corner messing around with some lighter manuals.

"Don't you guys find it strange that Kurt isn't here?" Rory asked. "Every man in the Glee club is here, except him." The show choir veterans looked at each other for a second, before Puck answered. "Nah, princess never shows up here. We're used to it, so we don't notice it anymore." Finn put the weight on his shoulders down and stretched a bit. "Yeah dude, he says all the sweat is bad for his skin, and all. Besides, I've never seen him train at all, even at home."

Blaine had stopped punching by now and turned around to address the other boys. "Come on guys, you all know that Kurt doesn't like the locker rooms. There're few guys who let him in, at all." Mike let go of the pole and walked towards some of the weights. "Blaine's right guys. Some still throw slurs as him if he walks in here. I'm not surprised he decides to stay away."

They all looked guilty, while Rory looked a bit confused. "Why are people shouting at him for walking into the boys' lockers? He's a boy himself." The one to answer was Sam, who also had stopped what he was doing. "Dude, his gay. I don't mean like Blaine gay, but gay gay. The other guys think he will peak at their junk. And maybe he's weak and don't want us to see it."

At this Blaine snorted. "Yeah, right. First off, he would never look at any other guy." Mike rolled his eyes at Blaine's statement. "And secondly, he's a lot stronger than he looks." At this, Blaine blushed. That didn't escape the other guys, who started to smirk. "Well, well, Blainers. You and Kurt doing the dirty?"

Finn suddenly got a coughing fit, sputtering his water everywhere. "Dude, that's my brother!" Puck turned back to his friend and smirked. "That might be, but he's Blaine's boyfriend." With that Puck winked and continued. "But anyway, how strong can Hummel be? He looks really…" By the look in the curly haired boy's eyes Puck understood that his next words had to be picked carefully. "Delicate. It doesn't seem like he can hold you up while you go at it." Puck had a short thinking pause before he continued talking. "Screw that, man! Hummel pounding into you, at all, is unbelievable!"

Finn was now coughing hard, Blaine was beat red and Puck was laughing. The rest of the room was completely silent, but just for a second. "Really, Noah? You have no faith in me at all." Puck stiffened, and suddenly understood why the others had been silent. He slowly turned and came face to face with the Bitch glare that could only belong to one Kurt Hummel. "Kurt… What are you doin' here? You're never here!"

Kurt walked into the room closer to both Noah and Blaine , and smirked a bit at the look on his boyfriend's face. "Just wondered where all you guys had run of to. Guess I found out." Puck opened his mouth to come with some remark, just as Blaine opened his to explain. Both, however, didn't get one word out before Artie spoke up. "Damn, Kurt. You've got guns dude!"

Suddenly every eye in the room, including Blaine's, where on his arms. For once he was wearing a tank top, because he had become so hot during the warm-up. They all started and Sam even poked one of his arms. "Where have you been hiding these? I've never seen you train or do any lifting, or anything!"

Kurt pulled his arm away from Sam's fingers and shook his head in mild amusement. "Really, boys? One would have thought none of you have seen muscles before. And that would indeed be strange, by the amount of time you use working on your own."

"But, dude! This is you we're talking about. I mean you're so…" Kurt cut Finn off. "If you value your afternoon treats, I would advise you not to finish that sentence, Finn." Finn shut up immediately, and Kurt had to smirk.

Mike continued. "What Finn was trying to say is that none of us had expected it from you, you seem to prefer other activities."

Kurt's face kept its playful look at he turned to leave the room again. "You need to hurry guys, rehearsal starts soon." With that he set of to the door, but before he could take two steps Rory stopped him. "Wait, Kurt. You can't just let us see those arms, then leave." The others nodded. "Yeah, dude!" Sam said. "You've got to show us that Blaine is not lying."

They could all hear Kurt's sigh, and see his shoulders slump, before he turned around to face the guys once again. "What do you want me to do?"

All the boys looked around for something for him to do. Blaine was the first to answer. He knew exactly what he wanted his boyfriend to do. "Pull-ups!" He shouted out in the silent room. Kurt gave him and amused smirked as he composed himself. "I think that pull-ups would be a nice way for you to show us your strength."

While saying this, Blaine subconsciously moved closer to his boyfriend and let his fingertips graze the beautiful skin on his strong arm. "Sure, why not. Bu we have to hurry, you guys. This is nationals after all."

The group moved over to the pole where Mike had just worked on his own muscles, and stood in a circle with Kurt in the middle. "I have to say I find it quite interesting that you are so occupied with my muscles. Especially you, Puck."

Puck just chuckled a bit and smiled at the pale boy. "Come on, princess. We need to see how much of a man you are." Kurt just huffs in replay, clearly not impressed by the comment from his friend.

"How many do you want me to take?" He asks while lining up under the pole.

"How many do you think you can take, man?" Artie asked. "We didn't even know you work out, so…" Kurt was looking at the pole and spoke again. "Let me rephrase. How many do I need to take to convince you that I am strong?"

"If you can hold up hobbit here, while banging him, I think you should take at least 15." Puck said, trying to look calculating at Kurt. The boy with chestnut hair just shrugged and stretched his arms up to grab the rod.

He had to take a small jump, and then pulled his knees towards his torso to make sure he wouldn't touch the ground. "So, fifteen then?" He asked as he pulled himself up until his chest was on the level with the rod. He then slowly glided down again, everything one in a slow and controlled pace.

As he went up and down, the other boys had an opportunity to really see his muscles. While most of them just were shocked, Blaine was mesmerized.

Kurt's arms have silky smooth skin with powerful muscles rippling under the surface. They are well defined without being too much they are simply perfect. They could clearly see the muscles flexing as he pulled up, and then see them relaxing as he eased down again. Because of the training Kurt had done before coming to look for the boys his skin was slightly cover in sweat. Just a thin layer, but enough to make his arms shine.

Blaine did all he could not to whimper right there. It would be too embarrassing if the otters heard him. His desires had to wait to the others had left.

Kurt kept up the pull-ups, but he had turned his head a little. So know he had eye contact with Blaine while doing the task at hand. The taller boy really enjoyed watching his boyfriend squirm because of him.

He had never thought he was attractive, so having such an effect on Blaine always left him a little high.

After a little while Kurt was done with the fifteen pull-ups, but he still felt like showing off a bit.

He straightened his arms again and let go with his left and then pulled himself half the way up and hang there. If he had thought the other boys expression was funny before, this was hilarious. Their chins could have hit the floor while he hung there after one arm.

The most priceless expression was Blaine's. His mouth was open, not as much as the other guys, but still. And Kurt could see his tongue lick is own lips. Blaine's hazel eyes had turned dark with lost, and it seemed like it was only so much he could do to keep himself in place.

Kurt's arm flexed beautifully under the tight white skin, before he let go and landed with a silent thud.

"So?" Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow. "Have I fulfilled your expectations, gentlemen?"

All the boys just jerked their heads in what was supposed to a nod. "Good." The boy with chestnut hair answered. "Now, hurry along. We have a rehearsal to go to."

The males scrambled out of the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt behind, without noticing. Just before the door shut they could hear Mike whisper to the others. "I told you Tina doesn't lie."

When the others were gone, Kurt turned his attention to his boyfriend. "Hello there. Do you need any help?" He asked with a smug grin.

When Blaine didn't answer the taller one leant forward and connected their lips in a soft slow his. He wound his arms around the other's wait, and pulled him close. Just when his tongue started tracing Blaine's lip he let go and walked to the door. Leaving his stunned boyfriend behind.

"If you hurry now, and we can finish this rehearsal, we can take advantage of the empty house that is waiting for you when you return home." With that the older winked and strutted out of the room and the lockers. Smirking to himself when he heard feet running after him.

**There, all done.**

**This might not have been a talent, but it is hot, and something Ryan leaves out of the episodes, so…**

**Keep telling us your ideas, review feed the muse.**

**PHENOMENIA-SHIRO and Mizuryu **


	5. Get low

**We have read through all the requests, and they will be answered, and written, ASAP!**

**Thanks for all the praising and enthusiasm, we really appreciate it.**

**The song used **_**El Tango de Roxanne**_**, and for effect listen to it when that part comes, watch it as well. **

**None of us are tango experts. **

Get low

He was twirling, his body spinning around its own axis, the floor coming closer and closer. He laughed quietly to himself as he used his arms to climb towards the top once more.

It had been so long since the last time he was able to do this. He felt a joy spread through him as his muscles ached beautifully from the strain. He wrapped one leg around the cloth, and took another piece and wowed it around his left arm, hanging there for a second before letting go again, and dropping in angel. He then unwrapped his leg, taken hold with the other arm and lifted his hips and legs until his body was a straight line, upside-down.

He then wrapped both legs around the cloth and used his stomach muscles and legs to pull himself upright again, his legs sliding apart into a close split. He then used his arms to pull himself up once more and wrapped the cloth around his waist. After making sure it was secure enough he just let go and fell again.

The floor came even closer this time, but instead climbing up again, he did a little pirouette and was freed from the fabric.

Kurt looked up and laughed to himself. The roof wasn't high, but it still gave him a rush when he let his body fall towards the floor.

He started to stretch his limbs to make sure everything was alright. when everything checked out, Kurt proceeded to take a chart-wheel and a backflip before standing up, truly pleased with himself.

He liked the idea of no one knowing about his little secrete. Sure, he wasn't too happy when he had to go to booty camp, but it was fun to mess with Mike and Mr Schuester. The only one who actually knew what Kurt was capable of was his father. Kurt had thought that after Carol and Finn became a part of the family, they would notice his absence every now and then, but they had yet to find out that he was an air dancer. An acrobat.

He silently thanked Coach Sylvester for the cheerleader trainings. It at really helped his balance and strength. Not to mention it gave him a real confidence boost to know he was able to toss and catch girls, without too much trouble.

Kurt made his way over the cloth once more to started to take it down; it would not be easy to explain if anybody found him hanging in it. But before he was able to take it down, he remembered a trick he had wanted to try out.

At first he held back, because he was afraid his body wasn't warm enough, but now it felt relaxed and ready. He pulled himself up with his arms and climbed towards the top, all the while twirling the fabric around his legs.

When he was at the top, he let his body fall so he once again was upside-down, with his arms free. The idea of the trick was that one leg would be used to pull the body upwards until it was parallel with one of the legs. Then the back would bend so his arms could grasp the fabric beneath him. When that was done the left leg would be pulled out of the fabric, so the weight was distributed between his arms and the right leg. After that the right leg would also let go slowly while one of his hands moved upwards to where it had been, while twisting his torso a little. The end would be to drop down to the ground.

He had just managed to take a grip with one of his hands under him when he caught something in his side vision.

There inside the room stood a very surprised Mike, with his jaw slack.

As soon as he saw this, Kurt pulled himself straight, unwrapped both his legs and slid down after his arms. It was not before his legs hit the floor and he had stepped away from the fabric that he started to talk.

"Hey, Mike." Kurt said, trying to sound nonchalant. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt's voice seemed to snap Mike out of his shock and bring him back to the present. "I'm supposed to get you to the auditorium. Rehearsal is starting and Mr Schue has some sort of number he would like to try."

"Coming!" Kurt says, hurrying to take the fabric down and hiding it in a cupboard, taking his bag and walking up to Mike so they could go and meat the rest of the New Directions.

As they walked, Kurt could feel the tension, and it was driving him insane. He knew Mike was trying to be respectful, but he really did not enjoy this type of silence. "Hey Mike." Kurt said. "You know you can ask me about it?" Mike seemed to think about it, but then he started talking.

"What the hell, Kurt? How are you able to do that? Why were you at booty camp if you can do that stuff?"

Kurt just started laughing from the look at Mike's face. "Well, first off, I practice a lot. It is not easy to get those tricks right, believe me." He smirked before answering his next question. "And regarding the booty camp… Someone told me that I had just one move, and therefore had to learn how to dance."

Mike looked a little shameful, but Kurt just patted his shoulder and smiled at him. "It's fine, Mike. I did it to myself. Now, come on. We can't be late." They then hurried to the auditorium.

When they arrived the rest of the Glee club was already on stage. "Good to see you guys here as well." Schue called out to them. "Thanks for finding him, Mike. Now let us start."

Sue stepped forward and started talking. "You babies have to be pushed more. There is nothing hard with your routine, and it is just plain boring." She said it in that overly calm voice that makes everybody shiver.

"What Sue means, is that we will try something new to push you out of you comfort zone so we can do great at Nationals. So!" The teacher clapped in his hands and turned towards a stereo. "We will do the number, _Tango de Roxanne_, from the classical musical _Moulin Rouge_."

Kurt just shook his head when he saw most of the boys take a time out to be sure they were thinking about the right song. "We will, however, change it a bit. There will just be one boy dancing, and he will sing both the voice of the main character and the man who dances the tango. So, who's ready for a challenge?"

The different boys looked at each other. "Mr Schue, I will then have to pass. It will be hard dancing tango in a wheelchair." Artie rolled over the side of the stage, getting ready to watch whoever it was that would step up to the challenge.

"I thought that the girls part would go to Santana. We need some Latino in here." Santana just smirked and made her way to the middle of the stage.

Finn was the next to speak. "I get this is about breaking boundaries, but I won't crush anyone's bones by standing on the side." And with that he made his way to the side. "Understood, Finn."

Both Rory and Joe joined Finn and Artie without saying anything. "But come one, you guys. Who wants to do it?" Mr Schue exclaimed.

Mike looked like he thought about it for a while, but then decided against it. "I'm sorry Mr Schue, but I think I will pass on this." Sam and Puck nodded. "Yeah, I am no tango dancers."

Then it was just Blaine and Kurt left. Mr Schue turned to them, but he was only looking at Blaine. "What do you say Blaine? Wanna try it out?" Blaine looked really doubtful. "I am not suer Mr Schue, I think it's a bit to raw for me."

Mr Schue and Sylvester looked really put oout. "Come one guys! One of you have to do it. You can't all say no."

Kurt stepped forward with a tentative look on his face and a raised hand. "Mr Schue, if I may?" The older man kept his eyes on the group of boys. "Not now, Kurt. We need to get one of the boys to do this. Santana can't do it on her own."

Kurt walked a little closer. "I know, that is why…" He was cut off by his teacher. "We are not changing the number, Kurt. One of the boys HAVE to do it. We can't change it to fit one of the girls!" A silent gasp spread through the room, and Kurt was standing still.

Coach Sylvester was glaring daggers in the other teacher's neck, this was not acceptable. "Kurt, I'm sorry…" Mr Schue trailed of, and Kurt walked to the center of the stage to join Santana. "Just put on the music." He said, and then got into position. He started to tell the story.

_We have a dance!__  
In the brothels of Buenos Aries_

He moved towards the group of boys on one side of the stage. He really enjoyed the look of share surprise on their faces.

_Tells the story  
Of a prostitute._

He kept talking while moving around each of the boys, holding eye contact for a second before moving over to the next boy. As he finished these lines he made his way over to the girls.

_And a man... who falls in love...__  
With her._

When he mentioned the man he pointed to himself, and made a dramatic gesture when he talked about love. He let his hands stroke softly over each girl's shoulder and then pointed to Santana when he talked of the woman.

In the little interlude before the next lines he made his way over to Santana. He and Santana moved around each other, like to hunters circling their pray.

Kurt new this number by heart, and knew when to start. He let his voice drop deep, like the time ND did _We got the Funk. _

_First there is desire  
Then... passion!__  
Then... suspicion!_

Kurt twirled Santana around and when she stopped he let her torso drop backwards a little, supporting her by the waist.

When he talked about desire he pulled Santana close to him, letting their bodies press together.

Kurt then moved to the line about passion, and both he and Santana pulled each other into a close embrace. They let their hands travel slowly down their sides.

Santana lifted one hand and diverted her attention towards Brittany at the next line, and Kurt pulled away, still keeping hold on one of Santana's hands.

_Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!_

For each word he pushed Santana backwards to the rest of the boys, letting her mix with the other bodies. He let his voice get rougher and more calculating with every word, but he wasn't shouting. Not yet.

_Where love is for the highest bidder,__  
There can be no trust!__  
Without trust,__  
There is no love!_

He followed her, making dramatic gestures at each of the boys. When they tried to reach for Santana he would lightly push them away. On the last line he managed to get a hold of Santana once more, and they danced together towards the center sage once more.

_Jealousy.__  
Yes, jealousy...__  
Will drive you... mad!_

He let his voice rise until he was shouting the last word. He and Santana were spinning around each other, Kurt pulled away from Santana and turned to the teachers and walked towards them. He let his legs drag a little, using his hips to snap them forward, making his walk fit the beat of the music perfectly.

The word mad was almost shouted in the teachers face, before he hastily turned around and ran towards Santana that was watching him intently from a few meters away.

_Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

The two dancers once again got into position and moved as one, Kurt leading the whole way. He twirled Santana around and when they face each other once more, he hitched her right leg over his hip and lent backwards, bringing her with him.

Kurt then proceeded to push the leg of him, almost violently and spun her around 180 degrees. They took a few steps forward while letting his hands travel down to her waist. Santana placed her hands on top of his, before Kurt slightly bent his knees and lifted her on straight arms, seemingly without any trouble.

_Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night_

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand_

This part of the song was sung completely differently, lighter and less hoarse, but still deeper than what Kurt usually did. He let his voice rise a little, but never too much. All the while he kept up the dancing.

After this the group of boys kept up a course of Roxanne while Kurt kept up the rest of the lyrics.

_(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me  
And please believe me when I say I love you_

Santana took over when the Spanish part of the song came. Even though Kurt still led the dance, Santana was no longer passive. Following Kurt's moves with the same intensity and smoothness.

They kept dancing, getting a little playful spring in their steps. It was no longer as grave as the lyrics wanted it to be. At one point, when their bodies were close Santana leant in the last bit and whispered in Kurt's ear. "I have to say, Porcelain, you do know your stuff."

Kurt smirked and whispered back. "Blaine could have told you that." They snickered together before getting back into the music.

_(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
(Roxanne)  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that dress tonight  
(Roxanne)  
(Roxanne)_

Kurt spun Santana around many times before he let his hand move to her neck, and Santana went limp falling to the floor. She was only stopped by one of Kurt's hands on the back of her neck.

When the music stopped, Kurt pulled Santana back up and turned towards the teachers. "Thank you for your attention. If you will excuse me, I will be back later"

He then spun around and walked out the door.

"William!" Sylvester barked. "You better apologies to that boy when he comes back. He is my Porcelain after all, he is no box."


	6. Oui, ich hablo, baka!

**So, we're back. Again.**

**This time we followed **_**Krynny's **_**request about language. Besides, Chris/Kurt is dead sexy when he speaks French. In the episode **_**Grilled Cheesus**_** we can barely hear him right before he gets the new about his father. **

**And we are currently working on one about Kurt on the beach as well. **

**Oh, and if you don't speak all these strange languages the titles means: "Yes, I speak, idiot" But neither of us is fluent in any of these so please share if something is horribly wrong. **

**The song used is **_**Son of a Man**_** from the movie **_**Tarzan. **_**All lyrics are found online. **

Oui, ich hablo, baka!

The Glee club had decided to gather for the weekend, just for the sake of being friends. It was too long since they all had the chance to relax together and would not let this opportunity get passed them.

They decided to get together at the Hudmel's. They decided to have a movie night, with some games and karaoke. And after a lot of arguing on Kurt's side he managed to convince Puck to leave the booze out of this party.

The whole Glee club had arrived at noon, Blaine was already there. Kurt had managed to convince his father that nothing would happen with Fin in the house, even though his father was gone. Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Kurt was dancing around the kitchen, fixing different small treats that the different people would enjoy. He also made sure that the movies and iPods were out for later, and plenty pillows and blankets for later. He cleaned the house and put away breakable things. Just for safety, he never knew with the Glee club.

Basically, Finn and Blaine was no help at all. Kurt just told them to go to the store and buy different things.

When the kids had arrived there were still some things that were not finished as Kurt walked between the living room and the kitchen to place things on the table or check on something.

"You can just start a movie without me. I will sit down when the food is done."

Some of the guys, mainly Sam and Finn really looked like they wanted to start watching the movies, but when the others shook their heads they were quick to follow.

Kurt had to smile, he really had great friends. Although they were a crazy bunch.

When Kurt came back a bit later with some plates balancing on his arms. It looked kind of scary, and Blaine stood quickly to help his boyfriend so he wouldn't drop anything. "Here, Kurt," he said, "Let me help you." He took one of the bowls that seemed to drop to the floor any second. Kurt just smiled and continued walking.

It was when Blaine came really up close that he understood that his boyfriend was singing. This was nothing to special, he heard Kurt sing all the time. So he just smiled at the song choice.

The part Blaine caught was the very start of the song. He also appreciated the fact that the brunette sung a bit lower than usual.

_Oh, the power to be strong__  
__And the wisdom to be wise__  
__All these things will__  
__come to you in time_

The other just chatted with each other, but looked up when the snacks where put on the table. Everyone smiled at Kurt briefly and turned back to their conversations. All the kids had heard Kurt sing, but none pained attention. Or, that was until Kurt walked past Artie again.

Artie had yet to get back into the conversation, and just picked up what Kurt was singing under his breath.

_Stehst am Anfang deiner Reise _

_Du weißt nicht, was vor dir liegt_

From what Artie gathered that was definitely not English. When he thought about it, he was quite sure it was German. He had gathered some knowledge of the language through movies, and did recognize a few words.

"Hey, Finn do you know if Kurt speaks German?" Finn looked at Artie as if he were crazy. "No, man why are you asking?" Artie turned to look towards the kitchen, and then answered. "I thought I heard him sing something. I guess I was wrong."

Now that Artie had made Finn aware of this he paid more attention when Kurt came back the second time. Kurt had kept on singing, so all Finn had to do was listen when he came close.

_Enfant de l'homme, regarde au ciel _

_En élevant ton esprit _

_Tu atteindras l'arc-en-ciel _

_Enfant de l'homme, tu deviendras un homme_

Finn could gather it was French, but that was mostly because he heard a dreamy sigh come from his left. When he turned he heard Blaine whisper. "He is so damn sexy when he sings in French."

Btu this wasn't too special. They all knew the boy was fluent. And they still weren't sure if he could do German.

Kurt came back again, with a tray of different dips. The room had gotten a bit quieter; mainly because Artie, Finn and Blaine had stopped speaking and all listened after the light boy's voice. Kurt hadn't noticed it, so he kept singing.

_Mit Verständnis und viel Liebe _

_Wird aus dir bald ein starker Mann_

The three boys kept staring at him until he was back in the kitchen. "Okay, I'm sure." Artie said. "That was German, did you know this Blaine?" Blaine turned his head towards Artie and shook it.

"No, I knew he spoke French. And believe me, if I knew he could speak other languages as well, you would have known." He said, with a shy smile.

"What you guys talkin' about?" Mercedes asked. She and the girls had turned away from their conversation when they heard the boys speaking. "Do any of you know how many languages Kurt speaks?" Artie asked.

All the girls shook their heads. "Okay when he comes back, let us listen. Maybe we will be able to find out." Tina said.

When Kurt came back this time, he was carrying a variety of drinks that he put on the floor. People had stopped asking to help, to consume with the shock.

_Aprende a enseñar_

_Enseñando aprenderás_

_Tu vida está con quien tú amas más_

_Oh y todo en lo que sueñas_

"Hold up!" Santana half yelled. "Did I just hear Porcelain sing Spanish?" No one else dared answer her. "He didn't want to sing during Spanish week. That's it! I will go Lima Heights on his ass for this."

By now all the guys that stilled talked had stopped as well. "What's up?" Puck asked. Brittnay turned to him. "Our dolphin can sing pretty with many strange words and haven't told us." She explained, following Santana towards the kitchen.

Soon all the members in Glee, minus Kurt obviously, were standing outside the kitchen. Santana was just about to burst in and start yelling, when she stopped dead in the tracks.

Kurt sang louder in the kitchen so they were able to catch every word. And while everyone knew which movie it was from, no one knew what language he was singing in.

_Sora ga toberu _

_Kibō o nokosu _

They all looked to each other as if asking: "Do you understand what this is?" Sadly, everybody had to shake their heads.

_Anata wa waka sugiru _

_Sore wa sugu ni otona ni narimasu_

They were so occupied with their discovery that they did not notice that the singing had stopped.

"Can I help you with something?" None had noticed that Kurt had turned around and stared right at them. They all jumped when they heard the voice, some also had the dignity to look a little sheepish. However, this did not stop Santana.

"What was that?!" She yelled, but to her honor it was not too loud. "You just sang a freakin' Disney song in German, French, Spanish and some other crazy language we can't figure out."

Kurt just picked up the last treats and made his way through the crowd to the living room. The first one to follow him was Blaine, and when the taller of the two sat down he followed. Blaine leant in close to his boyfriend and whispered in his ear. "Just so you know, I just found out I have a little language kink." He whispered, enjoying how Kurt turned a little red and his eyes turned a little darker.

"Oh, and Santana," Kurt said, turning towards the girl. "The last 'crazy language' as you called it was Japanese."

"How come you haven't told us you know so many languages, Kurt?" Mike asked, taking a seat next to the two boys on the couch, Tina settling into his chest. "It never came up, besides I have dropped quite a few hints. You just never noticed."

Mike and Tina looked a little guilty. After the initial shock Finn had just put in a movie and most of the group had turned to the screen. "I like that you know all those strange words." Brittany said. "It makes you an even more special dolphin." Kurt just smiled at the girl, and she settled to cuddle with Santana.

"I am not fluent in all of them though." Kurt continued. "French was the first, and do pretty well with Spanish and German, but I do need to work more on the Japanese. Still I think I would be able to talk to hold a conversation with a Japanese person."

"Well, I think it's pretty cool you can speak Japanese, Kurt." Tina said, poking her head out from Mike's side. "I and Mike can take you to one of our meetings once. We have some Japanese people there."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "That would be nice, thanks Chang-Chang." He said squealing a bit at the end of the sentence. Blaine had turned his face into Kurt's neck and started to kiss there, and he started it all with a little bite. The other two laughed at their couple name.

Kurt then turned his head towards his boyfriend and whispered in his ear. "Ich liebe dich, Blaine. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Te quiero. Koishiteru, Blaine."

**Thank you all for reading this. Keep giving us ideas if you feel like**

**And remember, review feeds the muse!**

**PHENOMENIA-SHIRO and Mizuryu **


	7. Cawabonga

**And we are back! We love all your prompts, and try to write something for all of them. **

**And if you want any visuals for what Kurt does in the fabric in last chapter go and YouTube and check out Aerial Silk Acrobatics, or you can find the twitter pictures of Chris doing it ;)**

**Sadly we have yet to get pictures that would give you, our dear readers, an idea of how Chris looks like without his shirt **

**Our knowledge of USA geography is quite slim, sorry.**

Cawabonga

Finally! The summer had come to USA and Ohio, and the Glee kids had decided to go to one of the lakes close by.

They had packed chairs, towels, food and drinks in different containers and stacked them in the bigger cars. They also brought a sunshade and a lot of sunscreen. The sunscreen was mostly Kurt's idea.

The whole idea of going to the "beach" originally came from Santana. She said she had to work on her tan, but didn't really want to go alone. First it was only the girls who were supposed to go, but Mike came to pick up Tina and heard about their plans. He thought it was a great idea and the girls agreed that he should tell the guys about their plan.

Mike was able to tell most of the guys soon after during one of their guys-only workout, Rory seemed a bit hesitant, as did Artie, but after a bit thinking they both agreed. The other agreed immediately, none wanted to pass an opportunity to see their girls in bikinis.

They also talked about whom, and how, they should tell Kurt about the trip. They had a feeling he would be rather against it, because the way he cared for his skin and hair. First they agreed that they should let Finn ask him, they lived together so it would be easier for them to talk. But after a little thought they decided that Blaine was the better option. "He has a better shot at persuading, Hummel than the rest of us." As Puck put it.

So that's how Kurt and Blaine were laying on Blaine's bed on a week night. They hadn't too much homework so Blaine did not feel too bad about distracting Kurt from it.

They were currently making out, Blaine laying on top of Kurt his hands working on the top buttons of his shirt. While this took place, the taller boy was running his hands through his boyfriend's hair. For once Blaine had left out the gel.

Blaine started to pull his lips away, letting their tongues keep up their dance a little longer than their lips. He then proceeded to let his lips travel over his boyfriend's flawless neck. "So, baby." He started, letting his hands run over the other boy's torso. "You know how summer's here, and people soon will graduate and all that?"

He felt Kurt chuckle a little. "You really want to bring that up now? You couldn't think of better time?" He asked, moving his own hands down Blaine's back, slipping his hands into his back pockets.

Blaine just continued. "The girls planned on going to the beach, and the boys agreed to go as well. The only one we have yet to ask was you. And since I was lucky enough to see you first, the task fell on me."

Kurt let his hands stay in Blaine's pockets, but he moved and rolled them over so he was on top. "If I didn't know better, I would say the boys thought their best chance to get me to say yes was to send you to persuade me. But of course, that is not true right?"

Blaine gulped a little, shivering as Kurt's lips touched his ear. "O-of course not, baby." He answered, hoping that the lighter boy would think it was from his lips, not the fact he was nervous.

"Well then, I think a trip to the beach with the New Direction would be fun." Kurt said. "But for now, I think I would like to forget homework a little more."

Then he dived in for a new kiss.

"Good work getting, Porcelain to come as well. Was it hard? Did you have to bribe him?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Actually," Blaine answered. "It was surprisingly easy. He didn't even need time to think. Either the girls got to him first, or he actually wanted to go to the beach."

The New Directions had decided to leave early, so normal people were still at home.

The girls led the way, the lightest bags in their hand, to find a good spot. After some whispering they decided to lay close to the shore. The boys came after them with the bigger containers, pleased that the girls managed to find a spot so fast.

As soon as the blankets, stools and towels were organized the boys, minus Kurt, stripped down to their swimming trunks and ran to the water. After a minute to get used to it they turned at shouted for the girls to come as well.

"Just give me one second." Kurt shouted back to no one in particular. "I just need to put some sunscreen on. The beach is no excuse to be sloppy." The brunette heard a grunt coming from the water. "Come one, Hummel!" Puck shouted. "Live a little." Kurt just laughed it off and continued.

It did not take long before the guys were totally engrossed in a splashing game, and the girls were busy with their tan. Because of this no one had noticed that Kurt had slipped of his shirt and made his way to the water.

The boys had swum out to one of the deeper part and none of them were touching the ground, not even Finn. Kurt slipped in the water, enjoying the feeling of the cool water against his hot skin. This would surely be fun.

The boys had also brought some balls out in the water, but because no one was there they didn't take too good care of them.

"Good work getting, Porcelain to come as well. Was it hard? Did you have to bribe him?" Puck asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Actually," Blaine answered. "It was surprisingly easy. He didn't even need time to think. Either the girls got to him first, or he actually wanted to go to the beach." The boys let out a collective scoff.

"Oow!" Puck shouted out all of a sudden, a ball was floating next to him in the water. It had hit him in the head. "Okay, really funny guys. Who decided to throw this at me?" The guys looked to each other. None of them had done it.

Because they were so occupied with this mystery they didn't notice a little shadow in the water closing in on them, or when a head of brunette hair peaked up behind Finn. All they noticed were Finn's scream as someone whispered in his ear. "Bu!" Someone said.

All the guys turned to Finn, but once again they saw nothing. It was not before a ball yet again hit them, this time Blaine, that they found their mystery.

A little way away from the group they saw Kurt treading the water, a big smile plastered o his face. They only saw him for a second before he ducked under again, but not long after he was there once again.

This time he had sneaked up behind Blaine and pressed a little kiss to the back of his neck.

"Man!" Mike shouted. "I had never thought I would see the day when Kurt Hummel would enter this water." He laughed, looking to the scared boys. "Or pulling a joke on these guys."

Kurt just smirked. "I am a strong believer of breaking stereotypes. Besides I _love_ the water." When he said this Kurt swam away from his boyfriend submerging himself once more. Coming up later and shaking the water from his hair.

"By the way, Noah." Kurt said. "The ball was for getting my boyfriend to "persuade" me to come to the beach. And to lie."

After a while most of the boys got tired and left the water, but Kurt stayed behind, getting one of the others to hand him his swimming goggles. He enjoyed a long, quiet, peaceful time in the water. Just letting the water slide against his skin and his hair floating free. He gave a little laugh under water, pure joy consuming him.

The rest of the group was deep in a discussing about why Kurt loved the water so much, so most of them didn't noticed when Kurt came out for a snack.

Or that was until Tina turned her head to make sure Kurt was alright, and she was met by an unbelievable sight. She poked Quinn on the shoulder and motioned for her to look as well. They both turned back to each other with huge eyes before turning to the rest of the girl, whispering and pointing.

The guys didn't get it, and just continued firing ideas around. At one point Sam thought Kurt had been abducted and mixed with and avatar, that idea was quickly shut down. That's why they jumped a little when Santana called out.

"I'll flip for ya, Humme!"

They all turned and sat there in sock, except for Blaine. He had seen it before, so he just enjoyed being able to see his boyfriends sexy six-pack again.

Kurt just chuckled. "No need, Santana. I've got my man." He answered, sitting down next to Blaine.

"Damn, Kurt!" Sam exclaimed. "Your six-pack can rival mine and Mike's!" Kurt chuckled softly as the rest of the group had a hard time taking their eyes of Kurt's stomach and chest.

"Just because I don't like the sweaty locker room, it does not mean that I don't train at all. I have my own methods and locations." The other boys started whining about his secret, but Kurt just smirked and refused to share.

While they had talked Brittany had made her way over to Kurt and positioned herself in his lap. "You really are a Dolphin now. They also like to swim." She said happily, and started to trace the plains of his chest and abs. "I like your muscles as well. You like a really cool dolphin." She said happily.

Kurt was smiling up at the girl, but it quickly turned into a yelp. Blaine had sneaked his arm around Kurt's waist while leaning towards him. It was perfectly planned and his hand touched Kurt's skin at the same time as his lips touched the other boy's neck.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded playfully. He heard a murmured "Mine!" and laughed out loud.

"Moving on from the incredible muscles, how come you like the water so much? I thought you would be afraid for your hair and all the germs in the water." Tina said in a sheepish voice, making it obvious she felt bad for saying it.

"My mom and dad always took be to the beach during the summer when I was young, I learned to swim rather early, and after my mom died I liked to go swimming to remember her. I imagine that it is her embrace, just as soft as the water against my skin." Kurt got a glimt in his eyes, it was far away and happy.

"That sounds really nice." Tina answered, leaning closer into Mike. "It is." Was all Kurt answered.

"Now, you are all to lazy for my taste." He continued after a while. He pushed Brittany gently of his lap and went over to the water toys. He picked up a floating madras and a ball. "Get your as in the water. And I mean you too girls." He said, eyeing his girls playfully.

After a bit more convincing he was able to get everyone out in the water. He was also able to crush the boys in every water sport they tried.

**This wait was longer than planned, and we are so sorry!**

**Hope you like this one; it has a little soft spot in Ryumizu's heart ;)**

**And see that review button; we both know you want to push it. So just do it.**

**Reviews feed the muse**

**PHENOMENIA-SHIRO and Mizuryu **


	8. Deeper and Deeper

**Sorry for the wait guys, school's been rough.**

**Hope you enjoy this, with Kurt going a bit… darker.**

**The start of **_**We Got the Funk**_**, covered by **_**Glee**_** will give you the idea of how he sounds like speaking. Kurt's version of **_**Pink Houses**_** is basically how he sound like singing.**

**The song used is **_**If Today was Your Last Day**_**, by **_**Nickle Back.**_

Deeper and Deeper

"Okay, Warblers!" Wes shouted out. "That was great; we have all the harmonies down."

The Warblers had been practising a lot lately for one of their off-campus shows. They were supposed to perform a variety of songs so it was something for every taste, they were quite happy with their arrangements.

"But we do need one more song." David said. "It needs to be a bit rougher than what we have done up until now." All the warblers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Got any ideas, Blaine?" Thad asked, looking to the lead warbler for advice. Blaine looked a little lost for a moment. "To be honest guys, my voice doesn't fit rough songs all too well. I think you should give that solo to someone else."

The council seemed to think about it for a while, looking at each other with questioning looks. "You are right, Blaine. We need to showcase more of the voices in this room. Or isn't that right?" Wes asked with an evil glint in his eyes. "Shut up, Wes!" Blaine mumbled, looking to the floor.

All the warblers laughed at the exchange.

"So, any ideas guys?" Thad asked, looking around the room. "Songs, artists, bands? Anything?"

"It can't be too hard-core." Nick spoke. "I don't think any of us can do screamo." The three seniors quickly agreed.

"And the melody has to be made into acapella, so that will make the choice harder." Trent was quick to add.

"And it should be a song known by the public." Jeff mused. "It would be sad if no one knew the song."

"So, what does that leave us with?" asked David. "Kurt! You are being awfully quiet. I know this is not you style, but you do live with Finn. You should know something."

For those who knew Kurt really well they would be able to see the flash of hurt and anger that crossed his eyes for a millisecond before he pulled it together. "Just because I live with Finn, doesn't mean that I pay attention to his music" Kurt stated. He almost sounded bored, like he really didn't want to be there.

"Okay…" David said uncertainly while looking at the other guys in the room, looking confused when Blaine glared at him. All the boys went silent, pulling into their cocoons to think for themselves.

"You could always try a Nickleback song, or maybe something from Rise Against." Came a low voice from somewhere in the room.

Every single boy jumped when they heard this. They had never heard this voice before, and having such a dark voice pulling you out of your thoughts could really be frightening.

"Who said that?!" Wes shouted out to the room. All the boys just shrugged, looking at each other, as if asking _was it you?_

"You could also try some Panic! At the Disco or some easy Linkin Park." The same low voice came again.

All the boys looked really confused now. None of them were speaking, but they didn't seem to be able to find the speaker in the room. They waited to see if the strange voice would come again, but it seemed like it had taken a short pause now.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

"Okay, does any one of you know who this guy is?!" Wes exclaimed after the voice stopped singing. "Having such a husky voice would be a great addition to the Warblers!" The boy with the gavel almost looked a little crazy where he sat at the table.

"Trent! Do you know?" Trent just shook his head. "Niff?" Wes asked, both boys shook their heads. "David? Thad? Justin? Chris? Blaine?" They all looked apologetic at the council member. "Kur…" Wes suddenly stopped. "Wait! Where's Kurt? He was here just now!"

"Maybe he just needed some air or something." The mysterious voice answered.

"No." Blaine answered. "He would have told us if he needed air." He said certainly.

"That is true." The dark voice answered. "He was not able to tell you, because I hypnotized him and loured him out of there." They heard a deep chuckle from the hallway.

"Give him back!" David shouted childishly at the voice, getting up from the table to see who was there. Just as he reached the door Kurt came back in again, smiling as if nothing had happen as sat down in the same spot.

All the boys started at him. "Kurt? Are you feeling alright?" Nick asked uncertainly.

Kurt just smiled at the boy. "Why shouldn't I be?" He asked. The boys all looked at each other concerned for a moment. "No reason."

"Kurt! Now that you're back, do you know who the guy that just sung is?" Kurt just looked at Wes like he was crazy. "What are you talking about, Wes? There wasn't a guy singing."

Now the whole roomed looked freaked out, and they started to whisper amongst themselves. "Maybe the creepy guy was right, he really did hypnotize Kurt." Jeff whispered. No one argued with him.

As the murmurs grew, no one noticed that Kurt once again was gone. That is, until the same dark voice came back. "I will take your precious counter-tenor and give him to another choir. Let's see he you do without him."

"See you later, Warblers!" The same voice said, but now it was getting fainter.

"Wait!" The group of boys shouted at the door. "Come on guys, we need to get our new member back!" Thad said over the noise, and almost all the boys bolted out of the door. The only one left was Blaine; he was too dazed to do anything at the moment.

Just a few seconds after the warblers had run out of the room, Blaine could hear a faint chuckle coming from behind the door. Blaine would be able to recognize that laugh anywhere; he practically lived for it not long after no other than Kurt Hummel were standing in the doorway.

At first he stopped laughing and just stared at his boyfriend, before he cracked up again. This time he was accompanied by Blaine. "I should have known it was you all along, baby." Blaine said between laughs.

Kurt smirked and made his way over to Blaine, and perched himself in his boyfriend's lap. "I do not appreciate all the stereotypes that are thrown at me. I did momentarily think about punching David, but decided messing with the Warblers would be more fun."

"So how long do you think it will take the Warblers to return?" Blaine asked once their laughter had died down. "We still have a few minutes." Kurt said, as he trailed his index finger along Blaine's jaw. "Good." His boyfriend whispered before leaning in, capturing the blue eyed boy's lips.

Kurt gave a happy sigh and shifted in Blaine's lap, so he was straddling the other boy. Blaine rested one hand on Kurt's thigh, while the other played with the hair of his neck. Kurt, on the other hand, had opened Blaine's blazer and had sneaked his hands under the jacket.

Both boys were smiling into the kiss. It wasn't heavy, but comfortable and they were both happy with where they were at for the moment. Blaine cautiously opened his mouth and let his tongue graze the other boy's lips. Kurt seemed a bit uncertain at first; they had not done this many times, but let his mouth open as well. They both sighed into the kiss as their tongues touched.

They had not been alone for long, before the council, and Niff, burst through the door. "Blaine! Call the police, the army, NASA!" Jeff cried out. "We can't ding Kurt anywhere!" Wes shouted. They looked all around the room, under tables and behind curtains.

David made his over to the couch so he could check under the pillows. "Blaine, Kurt, could you please stand up for a second so I can check under this pillow?" The boys in question stood up, and Kurt started to count down count down on his finger.

Exactly three second later, a collective shout came from the Warblers. "Kurt!"

"Hello, boys." Kurt answered in his deep voice. He and Blaine started to laugh when they saw the shocked expressions on the other guys in the room. "Yeah, I can speak just as low as any other boy." The brunette answered the unasked question.

"I might dress fashionably and have a high voice, but I am not a box." With that he kissed Blaine's cheek and walked out of the room, swaying his hips.

"Damn! My boyfriend is awesome." Blaine said, looking after the boy. "We need to get him to sing on the show!" Wes said, looking rather baffled.

Blaine just smirked, before chasing after his boyfriend.

**That's it for this time. **

**Keep reviewing to give us ideas to continue. We like what you have. ;)**

**Reviews feed the muse**

**PHENOMENIA-SHIRO and Mizuryu **


	9. Brava, Brava

Hello, fellow Kurtsies

**We are back with a new story, and here we focus on Kurt's writing,(and tongue talent. We all know he's a good kisser.) The ideas came from **_**Krynny**_** and **_**jbekke**_

**Chris has given out two books, and Kurt talked about writing musicals. More than once! But since RIB won't do anything with it, we will. **

**The basic idea here is that Chris's book **_**Struck by Lightning **_**is turned into Kurt's musical with the same name, and plot. This is a hidden talent, and we are out to prove that Kurt indeed isn't a box. He can play a male leading role, even though the role is not flamboyant. **

**Enjoy **

Brava, Brava

Kurt was buzzing, actually buzzing. It might not be likely, but the school were planning on putting up another show. _West Side Story_ turned out to be a big success, and Figgins thought that a new show would give the school more money. And once again the responsibility of the show was put on the Glee Club.

And the best part? The musical was yet to be decided. Directors were picked out, and people had already started talking about leads, and subs. But the musical had not been picked. This meant that he could whisper in some ears, and drop some hints here and there, in hope of being an "inspiration".

Once again Kurt wanted to try out for the lead. And this time stereotypes would not ruin his chances.

**Pagebreak/Pagebreak** **Pagebreak/Pagebreak**

"So, ladies and gentleman." Kurt started, picking up one of the cherries in the bowl on the table. "What are you think about the spring musical?" This was usually the best way to start a conversation where you just wanted to listen, when it came to the New Directions.

"I for one," Rachel was the first one to speak up. "Think it is a great idea. It will look even better when the board at NYADA look through my folders."

Kurt just had to roll his eyes at that statement, while popping a little cherry into his mouth, stem and all. Leave it to Rachel to bring the mood down.

"Oh, hell to the no!" Mercedes's voice chimed in from the other end of the table. "You already had one lead roll, now somebody else should get the glory. Maybe someone a little more chocolate." She finished with a wink.

Kurt just shook his head, and pulled out the cherry stem, picking up a new berry. But then something Tina said made him freeze just before he put the cherry in his mouth. "I think we should do something new this time." She started quietly, gaining volume as the group turned to her. "This will give us an opportunity to introduce something different to the crowd. "

"But, Tina!" Rachel started. "We need to do something well known! I will not let a poor choice of musical destroy my future plans." She exclaimed.

"I like Tina's idea." Santana said. "I think it's time for man hands over there to step back." She turned and glared at Rachel. "There are more people than just making this decision." The other at the table nodded.

"Mhmm." Came from a distracted Blaine. He was starting at Kurt's mouth, and then down to the table. Santana just smirked at him when she saw it. "Is the hobbit distracted by his Porcelain?" She asked in a "sweet" baby voice.

"Not funny, Santana." Kurt answered as he removed yet another berry stem from his mouth and placing it on the table. His boyfriend's eyes followed it all the way. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have to go and help my dad at work." He stood up and took his messenger bag and kissed Blaine quickly on the lips. "See you later, honey." And then he left.

"What's he up to now?" Tina asked. "Forget that!" Santana answered. "Looks like Kurt is good with his tongue she said, pointing to the double-knot cherry stems lying on the table.

"Mhmm." Was the answered, which came from a glassy eyed Blaine.

**Pagebreak/Pagebreak** **Pagebreak/Pagebreak**

"Guys!" Mr Schue practically shouted as he walked in through the door. "I have the perfect musical for our spring show!"

"Oh!" Came Rachel's replay. "IS it _Wicked_, because I would be a great Elphaba! And Finn would be a fantastic Fiyero. Or maybe we're doing Phantom? No, _My Fair Lady_! Eliza Doolittle is perfect for me!"

"Shut up, Berry!" Puck barked. "I don't care too much about this, but you already had a leading role in the school musical. This time, someone else deserves the lead. The male lead as well." He said, glaring at Rachel with the rest of the room.

"Thank you, Puck. And no, Rachel, we won't use any of those musicals." The teacher said as he made his way over to the board, and started to write a title. "I haven't heard about this musical before, but when I read through the script I just knew I wanted to put it up. It kind of fits our group."

When the students looked at the board, they could see _Struck by Lightning _written there.

"Mr Schue, I have _never_ heard about this piece before. And if I don't know about it, it cannot be real!" Rachel practically screeched from her seat. "Does it have a role that fits my talent?"

Mr Schue looked a bit sheepishly when he turned back to the students. "No, Rachel. The leading role in this musical is a male. The only female roles are smaller, but that does not make them less important!"

A collective shout started throughout the room. Some was happy about the direction of the musical, and some were absolutely not. Only one person was silent, and that was Kurt Hummel. He sat frozen in his chair, seemingly surprised.

"Guys. Guys!" Mr Schue broke through the banter. "The reason I chose this musical is because the lead, Carson Phillips, is and underdog and outcast just as us, and he really powers through it all. Thanks to his "care-face" attitude. Yes, Kurt?"

While the teacher had spoken, Kurt had raised his hand. "Mr Schue, I think this is the perfect time for you to tell us what the musical is about."

"Indeed it is. The musical is about a boy called Carson Phillips who is the president of the writers club. He blackmailed his peers in hope of bettering his chances of getting in to the university of his dreams. He is killed by a bolt of lightning, though before he could fulfil them."

A collective hum broke out in the room, except for Rachel who had something to add. "But what about the other roles, Mr Schue?" The teacher picked up a stock of manuscripts and handed one to each of his students. "I will dismiss you now, so all of you can read though the scrip. We will meet me her tomorrow, and talk about your impressions."

**Pagebreak/Pagebreak** **Pagebreak/Pagebreak**

"Hey Kurt, come here for a sec." Burt said as his son walked through the door.

"Yes dad, I'll be right there" Kurt answered him, and a few seconds later he was sitting next to his father on the sofa. "How is school lately? Were you able to talk to your teacher about the school musical thing?"

Kurt smiled at Burt, he really appreciated that his father paid attention to his likes and dislikes. Even though he wasn't into this stuff. "Yes, it seems like they might use my work."

After his son had finished his sentence, Burt broke into a big smile and hugged his son. "I am so proud of you, kiddo. It takes a lot of guts to hand in your own stuff, and pull through." Kurt hugs his father back, really glad the man who raised him is proud of him. "I'm not sure, we will use it yet dad. Some might complain." Thinking back to Rachel's reaction in Glee as he spoke. "I don't care, Kurt. You tried, you put yourself on the line and gave it a shot. That's enough for me."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt answered, hugging his father a bit tighter.

**Pagebreak/Pagebreak** **Pagebreak/Pagebreak**

"Hope you all read through the script I gave you last night." The Glee director spoke as he walked into the door the next day.

"I really liked the diversities of characters." Tina spoke up, leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder. "It would be easy to divide the roles between the actors." Her boyfriend nodded along with her. "I think many people would be able to get roles they will be comfortable with, but at the same time challenges them." Mike added.

"It's really sweet how he manages to be positive, even though the whole world seems to be against him." Blaine said. "It's really inspirational. I like how the author wasn't afraid of talking about real high school stories and struggles."

Kurt just smiled at his boyfriend, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. He knew exactly which two characters he was referring to.

"Even though I would prefer a Karen Phillips," Rachel started. "I did enjoy reading the play." The rest of the club nodded along to her.

"Then it's settled." Mr Schue said. "This year we will do, _Struck by Lightning_."

"But who wrote it?" Artie asked. "I searched online as well, but I couldn't find anything." The teacher rubbed his neck now. "Yeah, this is the only thing that confused me about this play. I cannot find the author of it either. Maybe we will be able to find it along the way."

Even knowing that the author unknown, they still agreed on doing a musical.

**Pagebreak/Pagebreak** **Pagebreak/Pagebreak**

"Looking at the sign-up sheet I have to say that they have split well over the different roles. Even though some of the girls have problems with finding what fits them." Artie said, looking at the papers in front of him.

"Then I guess we have to solve it for them." Sue answered. "But I do like to see that so many of them are auditioning. At least we will have enough people to put it on."

"I really liked Tina's audition, and I think she really deserves the role of Vicky. That was what she tried out for, and she really nailed her performance." Mr Schuester added. "And I applaud Mike for taking the chance of playing a gay student."

"Yes, he said himself that he felt that was the character that was easiest for him to connect with. He knows himself how it is to have an unsupportive father, even though they are good now." Artie told the other judges.

"And my other guys should get what they tried out for. I have to say that Puck could pull of Emilio pretty well, and Finn would be a better Justin Walker than I dare to admit." Coach Beiste butted in.

"So let's continue with our auditions. The next to try out is Kurt, and he has written himself up on Carson Phillips." Artie said.

"Well, the kid is good, but he is just too much of a girl to pull off a straight guy." Beiste said.

"The play does not specify Carson's sexual preferences." A light voice says from the left end of the stage. "It is written totally neutral on that account." Kurt continued as he made himself known to the directors.

"Aren't you a little early, Kurt?" Shue asked, checking his watch. "No." The teen answered. "I am exactly on time." He smiled at the people sitting in front of him.

"So, you're going for the lead role again?" Artie asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"Yes." Kurt answered shortly. "I do know that all of you indeed think of me as a girl, don't deny it." He said when he saw his glee teacher open his mouth to speak. "I know it all too well." He took a quick breath before continuing. "But, I think I deserve a chance at least."

"Well, Porcelain, I for one think you just should get this audition over with. This cast list doesn't write itself."

"Before I begin, I have two things to ask you." Kurt started, not waiting for an answer. "If you do not find me appropriate for the lead, I don't want it to be because you think I am too much of a girl. I am just as much boy as the rest of the guys in Glee." He looked at the table sternly.

"The other thing is that you don't give me the role of Scott Thomas." He looked at the floor for a second, gathering himself a bit. "So, let us start."

"I am Kurt Hummel, and I am auditioning for the role of Carson Phillips. I will audition with the song _Aftermath _by Adam Lambert." Before any of the directors could point anything out, Kurt cut them off. "And please, no gay jokes!"

_Have you lost your way?_

_Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made_

_And so it goes_

_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow_

_Take a step before you leap_

_Into the colors that you seek_

_You get back what you give away_

_So don't look back on yesterday_

___Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

___Before you break, you have to shed your armor_

_Take a trip and fall into the glitter_

_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful_

_So all you feel is love, love_

_All you feel is love, love_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath_

___Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath__  
__Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath _

All the judges sat in shock. The number was so simple, so soul filled and so utterly surprising. The only one who had any sort of belief in Kurt was Sue Sylvester, and that was just strange.

They just sat and started at each other, after a bit Coach Sue lost her patient. "Thank you, Porcelain. That list with names and roles will be up soon." Kurt nodded and left the auditorium.

As soon as he was out Sylvester turned to the other directors. "Close you mouths!" She half shouted.

"I did not expect that." Artie stuttered out. "It's so long since the last time I heard him sing in his lower register, I had almost forgotten he had one."

"That was a really good performance." Mr Schue said. "He let the song do most of the job for him. I also liked his surprising song choice, nice to hear him sing something that's not from a musical."

"I have never heard the kid's lower range. And I got to say, the boy got some good pipes." Coach Beiste said. "I really think that he deserves the role of Carson. He is snarky enough."

"I have to agree with the Coach." Artie says. "We did exclude him from the male lead for _West Side Story_, but after seeing this I am curious about what he can do with it."

"Great!" Sue exclaims. "Then Sweet Porcelain will be playing Carson Phillips. Let's continue." She snatches the list from Artie, and starts writing down names. After a minute she hands the list back and leaves the auditorium.

They all looked at the list, and then each other. They had to admit, she managed the casting well.

**Pagebreak/Pagebreak** **Pagebreak/Pagebreak**

Rachel was strutting down the hallways of McKinley. The girl had a purpose, the set list for the musical had been put up and she wanted to be the first to see it. She had not approved of the lack of a female lead, but she decided to do the best with what she's got. Maybe she could persuade the directors to write extend her role.

When she reached the list over the biggest roles and scanned it quickly. She stood in shock when she found out that she was casted as Remy Baker, she could not see any resemblance in the role at all.

Carson Phillips: Kurt Hummel

Remy Baker: Rachel Berry

Claire Matthews: Santana Lopez

Vicky Jordan: Tina Choen-Chang

Dwayne Michaels: Joe Hart

Scott Thomas: Blaine Anderson

Justin Forbes: Mike Chang

Justin Walker: Finn Hudson

Malery: Brittany S. Pears

Emilio : Noah Puckerman

Sheryl Peters: Quinn

Ms Pink : Sugar Motta

Grandmother: Mercedes Jones

Coach Colin Walker : Rory

After a little time the rest of the Glee Club came up to the door to see what they were casted as. Most of them were pleasantly surprised by the roles they were given. And some were rather surprised when they saw what the others had been casted as. The biggest shock was either the fact that Mercedes would be a grandmother, or that Mike would play a gay student.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted. "Look at this! You got the role" He continued saying as he pulled his boyfriend to the list. "You'll be playing Carson Philips. Congratulations, baby." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a hug.

"What do you think about your role Blaine?" Kurt asked. "I think it will be hilarious to play an obnoxious gay guy. Just think about all the fun I can have with that character." Kurt just laughed at the other boy.

"If I know you as well as I think I do, I would say we are in for a treat." He answered, winking at Blaine overly dramatic. "But come along now. We don't want to be too late for Glee." He started to pull the shorter boy along with him down the hall.

"You just want to know what the others think of their role." Blaine playfully accused.

"You know me so well, Blaine Devon Anderson." Came Kurt's merry reply, just as they rounded the corner to the choir room.

**Pagebreak/Pagebreak** **Pagebreak/Pagebreak**

"Dude, I am serious! It was so strange!" Was the first thing the boys heard when they entered the choir room. "We were just sitting and watching a game, when Burt suddenly started asking Kurt these questions about the musical. It was really hard questions as well. They didn't make any sense at all!" Finn exclaimed loudly.

"I still don't understand where you are going with this, Finn." Mr Schue answered. "Maybe Kurt just read through the script many times. He did point out the fact that Carson's sexuality is not mentioned during his audition."

"See!" Finn almost shouted.

"What is going on here?" Blaine asked, a bit shocked at the loud volume.

"We are discussing the musical we are going to put up. None of us know who wrote it, and it is driving us crazy." Tina answered. "And then Finn started talking about how Burt had acted like he knew who it was yesterday." She continued.

"It seems like he had pointed out something after asking you a lot of questions, Kurt." Mike took over.

"I for one think that the play should be put on hold until we know who has written it." Rachel said. "Oh shut up, hobbit." Santana answered. "You are just pissed you have to play a small role." Rachel didn't get any sympathy for her whining.

"Yeah." Finn said. "Burt was happy that Kurt felt he had done a good audition, but he was even happier when he heard what show we're putting on. You should have seen him. He told Kurt that he was proud of him. That has to mean something." He continued. Now everybody in the room was staring at Kurt, challenging him to speak up.

"Are you implying that my boyfriend wrote the musical?" Blaine asked, looking at the group and then back to Kurt several times. Under his boyfriend's intensive stare Kurt started to blush a little, and smile sheepishly at him.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed. "Without telling me?" He had turned fully towards Kurt now.

"None of you were supposed to find out before after the show was put up. I was afraid you would think it was wrong that I got the lead, and are the writer of the musical." Lucky for Kurt, most of the Glee Club were okay with that. Those who weren't, knew not to say it out loud.

"Wow, Kurt!" Mr Schue said. "I didn't know you could write." The teacher looked completely dumbfounded.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Now are we going to start this rehearsal, or will I have to bring out the author and take over." Kurt said with a smirk as he pulled his boyfriend towards a set of seats.

**Thanks for reading.**

**The next concept has already been picked, but if you have small ideas that can be incorporated into another story, feel free to share. **

**Reviews feed the muse**

**PHENOMENIA-SHIRO and Mizuryu**


	10. You Said What Now?

**Hello again our dear readers!**

**In this chapter we have decided to go take a new look at badass Kurt, and what better way to do it than letting him fight?**

**If you want any visual of Chris fighting, it is a clip of him called Warbler defence 101, or something like that. And we all know how good he looked as the Llamanator, picture those pants and that top while fighting. HOT! **

**Oh! And skin. SKIN! We got skin **

You said what now?

"You have no idea how hard it was to get him to stay at home today." Blaine whined as he met up with Wes and David. "After you guys let Fight Club slip he has been nagging about coming."

"Who's nagging about coming?" Nick asked with a raised brow. "Is there some sort of secret gay joke here?" He asked with a smirk. Blaine just whined even more.

"Wes and I didn't know that Blaine had kept Fight Club Light a secret for Kurt. So we told him we needed to borrow his boyfriend for it. After that it seems like our little Kurtie wanted to join the fighting, but his overprotective boyfriend will not let him." David explained.

"Aww!" Nick and Jeff said. "Is Blaine protecting his boyfriend's virtue?" Jeff asked with a baby voice.

"Stop it, guys!" Blaine half yelled. "I just don't want Kurt to get hurt. He doesn't seem like the guy for fighting anyway, so I did not see the point of him going with me." He ended with a little huff.

"Let's stop thinking about that now, the rest of the boys are coming soon. And today I want my piece of that Sebastian ass." Wes said, clearly he was baring a grudge to the guy for messing with the traditions of the Warbler.

And true enough, not long after boys from, and outside of, Dalton started to enter the room. The reason this club was called Fight Club Light was because it was allowed to be talked about, as long as no one said a thing to the adults. And they were gentler, not too much blood or too many bruises. Fewer questions asked.

"Seems like we got someone new today." Sebastian sneered as he walked past the little group of boys that arrived first.

The all looked towards the entrance, and sure enough, there was a new guy. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black biker boots, black jeans, and a black tank top. His hands were mostly covered in fingerless gloves, and he had a motorcycle helmet under the right arm. He had dark brown hair that was all messy, hazel eyes and he wore a mask over his nose and mouth.

"Do any of you guys know him?" Blaine asked while staring at the newcomer. The guy did look good, even though half his face was covered. All the others shook their heads, and the little group made their way over to the new boy.

"Hey, I'm Blaine!" Blaine greeted with a smile, and soon after the other boys followed, stating their names. "Hi." The boy said in a gruff voice. "This is the Fight Club Light, right?" He asked, looking around the room. When he got a collective nod from the veterans he proceeded to step further into the room.

"We didn't catch you name." Nick stated, walking in the same direction.

"That's because you don't need it." Answered the dark voice. "I'm not sure if I'm gonna stick around so…" He let the sentence hang and took of his jacket and put it down with his helmet. "How do you do it here? Do I have to fight a specific person since I'm new?"

"Well we have this system that the newest guy fights the one that come before him in his first fight." Blaine explained. "That means you'll be fighting, Sebastian. That guy over there." He continued, pointing in the direction of said boy.

"I think I can handle that." The newcomer said, and Blaine thought he caught a glint of satisfaction in the taller boy's eyes. "Since this is the light version, how far can I take it?"

"The general rule is that the face is a forbidden are, same with the groin. No broken bones, and as little damage as possible. And since you're new, you'll start." Wes said, the other boy just nodding and making his way to the middle of the floor.

"Sebastian! You're up!" David shouted. Sebastian made his way over to the new boy, and smirked at him. "Why the mask? To ashamed of you face to show it?" The other barley raised an eyebrow. "Naa, just wanted to make sure guys like you didn't get embarrassed. Now, shall we start this fight?"

All the boys in the room looked on in amazement as the newcomer seemed to play Sebastian all through the fight. He actually looked bored after sitting on top of the taller boy, without the other out fighting him.

"Can you please let him out of his misery now?" The new guy asked in a gruff voice. "This isn't even funny." When he saw the others nod, he got of Sebastian and offered him a hand to help him up. The other just sneered at him and made his way to the back.

"Do you have any fighter that is more challenging? I would like someone that actually put up a fight." He looked around the room, his gaze landing on the little group of boys that seemed to be in the lead. "You know what? For entertainments sake, let me try and fight the strongest guy you got."

This seemed to get a reaction out of the group. Growls and shouts about the newcomer's cockiness could be heard quite clearly. The leaders seemed baffled, but Blaine was the first to react. "I'll fight you." He said with a shrug, stepping forward.

The others new that the leading group were as good as equal in power, but Blaine had a small lead in the numbers of his victories. They were also concerned, was really that new guy strong enough. Not many dared to go up against the leaders during their earlier days, but this guy didn't seem faced at all.

"Great!" The mystery guy exclaimed, his voice rising a bit in excitement. "Still the same rules?" Blaine nodded in confirmation. "Ready when you are." Continued the boy, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Blaine started with a feint to see how fast the boy really was, and he had to admit that it was not a pleasant surprise when the boy reacted. He was fast, quite fast. Blaine decided to charge more forward, and put more force behind every strike. He also made sure he was light on his own feet so he could retreat fast if the other boy decided to go for his legs.

The boys danced around each other, both trying to outsmart the other. The mystery boy was quite good, and were able to grace Blaine several times with his fists or feet. In return Blaine did connect with the other boy's body as well, but it always seemed like the other was a step longer all the time.

Then it happened. Since Blaine had started to shift focus slightly to thinking about the other boy, he had left himself a little open. Suddenly, his left arm was in a grip-lock behind his back, and the brunette was pressed tightly against his back. Not long after Blaine felt a pair of lips near his ear, and a hot, weirdly familiar breath washed over him. "You look so much better in the white V-neck."

Then the presence was gone, and when Blaine turned around the mystery boy was walking out of the door and slipping on his helmet.

"What the hell just happened?!" Blaine asked out loud, to no one in particular.

Wes walked up to him. He also sported a look of confusion; he then opened his mouth to speak.

**Linebreak/Linebreak**

"He said the guy was awesome Kurt! It was almost like he was a superhero or something. It's all they've been talking about." The day after found Blaine lying on Kurt's bed, venting to his boyfriend about what happened during the last fight club meeting. He was lying on his stomach, shirt of, with Kurt resting on his hips. While his boyfriend was venting, Kurt was massaging his back. Blaine was really stressed about this guy, and being the good boyfriend that he tried to remove some of the knots down his back.

"At least he put Sebastian in his place. Isn't that a plus? I mean, he can't be totally bad." Kurt said, continuing to rub down Blaine's back. "The problem isn't that he's bad, Kurt. I would just like to know who he is. And you do agree that it is strange that he comments about my white t-shirts?"

Kurt sighed and lent a bit closer to his boyfriend. "Yes, honey. It is strange. But you said that it is a new club meeting soon. Maybe you'll get some answers then." Kurt's upper body was now aligned with Blaine's. "Speaking off the Fight Club." Kurt whispered in his ear. "I think you should take me with you." He then continued to kiss down his boyfriend's spine and up again to his ear. "And I know of a perfect way to persuade you."

**Linebreak/Linebreak**

"Look who's here!" Sebastian half shouted when Klaine entered the building. "Did the big bad boyfriend let his little princess out of the castle?" He continued, with a baby voice, and a fake pout.

"Let's just say that Kurt is really good at persuading me." Blaine said, glaring a bit at his smug boyfriend. "I'm still worried though. You're not allowed to be here without fighting." He continued, looking around the room, hoping to find someone that would be easy on Kurt.

"That's the point, honey." Kurt answered him, while walking over to Niff and Wevid. "It's time for me to see how I do in a fight. Besides, I am tired of everyone seeing me as the girl in our relationship." He saw the small group of boys trying to contradict him, so Kurt cut them off. "And don't even try to pretend it isn't true." He then clapped his hands to end that topic. "Now, who will I be fighting?"

Blaine seemed to be panicking for a while, but before he could have a full on panic attack, Wes cut him off. "Yes, Blaine! We will allow you to be the first to fight you boyfriend."

Blaine sighed in relief, doing a little dance inside his head. "Thanks, guys. Come on, Kurt!" He then took his boyfriend's hand and led him to the centre of the room. "This way, I don't have to worry about anyone hurting you." Blaine continued, proud of himself or keep his by safe, even at Fight Club Light.

"Blaine, I will never learn anything if you keep "protecting" me from everything you deem dangerous." Kurt contoured, making it clear that he was not too fond of the protecting part. "I want to try this, Blaine. It is important that I learn to defend myself, and I really want to see where I am at. "Kurt looked so sincere that Blaine actually felt a little guilty for it.

"Okay! Here's the deal, Kurt." Blaine said, obviously thinking he had come up with the plan of the year. "You fight me first, and if you do well, you can try and fight the other guys. Does that sound okay to you?"

Kurt nodded, and took an unsteady position to try and show his boyfriend he was read. "Let's start." He said, making sure the message came through.

Blaine took his stands as well and carefully charged at his boyfriend. He moved slowly at first to make sure his Kurt had time to escape his punches, but he was surprised when he didn't seem to get near his boyfriend at all.

Kurt seemed to always be one step ahead of him, and always managed to duck. At first Blaine thought that his boyfriend knew him too well, but when he turned up the speed and Kurt still danced around him, he didn't know what to do.

He had a short consultation with himself, before decided he had to go all out on his boyfriend. Kurt was right anyway. It was time to test him a bit.

Blaine shifted his weight fast and sprung forward. Using the momentum of the movement behind the punch he was (surprisingly, please! He was not totally out of it!) swinging towards his boyfriend.

He was just about to connect with Kurt's jaw, when a hand came out of nowhere and Blaine ended up finding himself in a position he had been not too long ago. The curly haired boy didn't have a lot of time to think about it though.

Kurt had shifted and managed to trip Blaine. So Blaine is now lying on the ground, his hand over held over his head by one of Kurt's hands, while the light boy's knee was pressed against Blaine's solar plexus. When Blaine looked at his boyfriend, Kurt had a rather smug grin and an evil little glint in his eye.

"I was right." Kurt said. "You look better in the white t-shirt. It defines you upper body better."

A shocked silence went through the crowd, everyone staring at Kurt with pure astonishment. And then everything blew up at once. Every boy tried to get their questions through, and therefore drowned themselves out in the hysteria.

"Wait!" Nick finally broke through. "You are the biker from a few days back?" When Kurt just nodded, Nick shook his head. "You will be a great actor someday." Was all he could say after that.

Kurt shrugged a bit and helped his boyfriend up off the ground. "And what have we learned today boys?" He asked the group.

"Never underestimate Kurt Hummel!"

**There you have it guys. Tell us what you think and what you want ;)**

**What do you think about Klaine's future? Will they back together, or is Kadam the new thing?**

**Reviews feed the muse**

**PHENOMENIAN-SHIRO and Mizuryu**


End file.
